


Cornered

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Incest, Incest Kink, Kinky, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Twincest, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: The one where Remus pins Roman to a wall, accidentally discovers how kinky his older brother is, and oh yeah, has a shapeshifting penis.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Cornered

For the prompt: Remus accidentally finds out that Roman likes being choked during some rough play fighting, he takes advantage of it to win and to arouse Roman further.

Remus has Roman pinned at the neck when it happens. He's using his arm to press Roman against the nearest wall by the throat, knife brandished threateningly, when Roman's eyes go half lidded and his breathing hitches in a way that sends tingles down the Duke's spine.

Usually that would be nothing. Being who he is, it's all occurred to him before. But Roman wiggles into him instead of the usual away, eyes glazed as he gasps desperately.

"Do you-" for an instant he almost doesn't dare voice it, and how out of character is that? "Do you  _ like this _ ?" he growls seductively, pressing his thigh against Roman's crotch to make up for the earlier hesitance. His brother makes an interestingly desperate noise, but given where Remus' thigh is now located, verbal confirmation is hardly necessary.

"I thought you were supposed to be all noble romance, Princey."

And because this situation isn't damning and twisted enough, (nothing ever is, for him), Remus does what he always does and pushes. He says what no one wants to consider.

"Is it just the choking, or does the fact that it's  _ me  _ make it better? Do you like being at my mercy like this?  _ Sexually _ ?"

Remus is careful to keep his captive just this side of light headed with the pressure. If his brother passes out now, before this comes to a  _ head  _ then Roman might never let himself slip up again.

* * *

Roman has enough of his senses about him to understand the question. He also has enough of his usual restraint escaping him to answer. Unfortunately for Remus' sanity, he answers by tilting his head back against the wall and relaxing into the chokehold with a soft moan before-

"Oh god," Remus shudders, voice soft and starstruck, because his  _ brother is humping him _ and sure he's thought about it, fantasized even, late at night with tentacles writhing, but now it's  _ happening _ . 

He licks up the drool pooled at the corner of Roman's mouth before sliding his tongue all the way in. It's lewd and slimy and only seems to be encouraging the movement of Roman's hips. He doesn't pull back from the kiss so much as drag his tongue back out and across Roman's face, leaving a cooling trail of saliva across his brother's cheek to whisper gravelly taunts in Roman's ear.

"Naughty, depraved, desperate,  _ incestuous _ ." 

It's on the last word that Roman comes, trembling with his eyes squeezed shut like the truth can be locked out that way. Like if he doesn't watch it it isn't real.

* * *

Remus, on the other hand, is watching avidly. He's long since dissipated any weapons on his person, but the crudeness of the situation calls for something a bit more base then simply vanishing his clothes away.

One hand undoes the fastening on his pants, the other yanking his genetalia into open air and pressing- tentacles, and just as well because if it had teeth today the biting might ruin the moment- into the damp stain on Roman's trousers.

He can see reason returning to Roman as he comes to grips with what he just participated in.

"I-" the Prince starts, though whether to recant or in some defense of his own honor is irrelevant. It's too late to stop the momentum now.

* * *

The twins as they are now came into existence at the same time, but Remus is what was rejected from the original. It's enough of a technicality that a thrill runs through him because he is  _ creativity _ and damn if he won't make the best of that by being creative in what he says. He feels thrilled, enchanted, inspired.

"Let baby brother defile you," he croons, and does something with his tentacles that makes Roman wobble against the wall.

He can see the exact moment Roman comes to terms with it; what he's done and with whom and how enjoyable he found it. He swallows his newly sore throat and then says, quiet but  _ firm _

" _Use me_."

Maybe some part of Remus has been holding back in case Roman really did want to back out. But at an invitation like that, he just cant resist. His genetalia shifts forms, and there's something so fucking  _ delicious _ about pressing his  _ cock _ against his brother. Rubbing his tentacles against Roman had been sexual, but they're aspects of a human, with the same knowledge and sensibilities.

"Let my brother rub his tentacles on me," could be obfuscated and misconstrued. For the rest of eternity now Roman would have been rutted against by Remus' cock _at his own behest_.

He can't even tell if it's his own desires or an extension of his function as an intrusive thought when Remus tells him to beg for his come. It doesn't matter, because his twin complies, and it sends Remus over the edge and into orgasm. 

He sinks his teeth into Roman's skin until he can taste blood and hopes it will scar.


End file.
